Beyond The Legend season 1
by KA-BeyondTheDream
Summary: Sayuri & Haine, two sisters,start a journey to find Kouymou sanzo, to know why the yokais have become violent. On their road, they meet the sanzo-ikkou. None of them thought that they were observed from above with a soft smile: " they finally met again".
1. Chapter 1 : Where is Koumyou sanzo?

**Storyline:**

Sayuri & Haine, two sisters, started a journey to find Koumyou sanzo, an old friend of their parents, to know why the yokais have become so violent.

On their road, they meet the sanzo-ikkou. Yet, that sanzo isn't the one the're looking for. what is the meaning of all this?

* * *

**Season 1 : Rikudo**

-Haine: Tsk ... How many yokais will we have to kill? * She said, finishing her last enemy *

-Sayuri: *just gave a violent nudge from behind to a yokai * 2.

The last two yokais seemed hesitant.

-Yokai: maybe it wasn't a good idea to attack them after all!

-Sayuri: and you realize that now?

-Haine: it's a bit too late right? * continues with her sword * Not that I enjoy beating the crap out of you, but now you really pissed us off!

-Yokai2: It was wrong to think that these were just two lost girls.

-Haine: Well ... in fact you aren't that wrong.

*After the extermination of the last two yokais, and taking possession of their money, the sisters continued their journey. After 10 minutes they stopped *

-Sayuri: damn we are really lost. I should have taken a map.

-Haine: and if we meet other yokais, I can not guarantee that we will like earlier.

?: Kyuuuuh!

Haine: "Kyuuuuh"? onee-sama, did you sneeze?

-Sayuri: because it was a sneeze that? I thought it was you, but it was quite a high tone right?

-Haine: if it's not you, and it's not me... please don't tell me we'll be attacked!

-Sayuri: we have to remain on guard onee-chan * pulls out her sword dagger and her whip * we don't know what it is, so we must be careful.

-Haine: but uh ... the fact that the sound is a high tone, do you really think this is another attack?

?: Kyuuuuh!

-Haine: In any case it's getting closer * takes her sword again* I ... I'll go see what's there...

*while saying to herself: "please let it be a squirrel with a cold!" * comes closer to a bush* ehm…onee-sama… would you believe me if I told you I just found ... a dragon?

-Sayuri * joins Haine* : a dragon? * Observes * oh he's white like a snowflake.

-Haine: yes I've never seen one like that *pokes him*

-Sayuri: at least he's not biting.

-Haine: you think it belongs to someone?

-Sayuri: perhaps we're approaching a city.

?: Hakuryuuuu ... where are you hiding? Raaah! get out of your hiding place, otherwise we can't go and i'm hungry.

-Haine: Haku ... ryu?

?: Kyuuuuuuuh! * flies away *

- Haine: Aaah! he just jumped out of the bush! Wait little bird! * runs after him and falls on someone *

-Sayuri: Haine, you ok?

-Haine: my apologies.

?: Huh? Hakuryu I didn't know you could turn yourself into a girl!

-Haine: Do I look like I have a dragon's head to you?

-Sayuri: I think there is a mistake here.

-Hakuryu* lands on a bush *: kyuuuuh

-Haine: * gets up * Let's get things straight ... I'm not ... a dragon! * with a determined look *

-?: yeah, I noticed ... sorry it was a mistake!

-Haine: say what?

-Sayuri: Who are you?

-Goku: my name is goku, nice to meet you! I was looking for Hakuryu, he's the dragon of my friend hakkai, we have to leave and there's only Hakuryu to carry us.

-Sayuri * looks at Hakuryu and then goku* you kidding? This small dragon can't lift you

-Haine: I find it suspicious. Don't make fun of us!

-Goku: I'm not lying . Hakuryu is our car.

-Sayuri: if we stay silent, you think he might forget that he saw us?

-Haine: hmm but I'm tempted to see how this little dragon can lift this kid. But tell me, are you a yokai by any chance? Like "I take you for idiots to coax you better"

-Sayuri: Since the previous attack we endured, it wouldn't really be surprising.

-Haine: In addition to that, we are lost, so we can only follow!

-Goku: but I am a nice yokai, my friends can prove it to you.

-?: Goku! Hakuryu, are you there?

-?: Where are you hiding monkey? otherwise we abandon you here, you'll have to live with your brothers.

-Goku: stop calling me monkey you hear me?

-Haine: mon Aaaaaah ... in fact you are a man ape? Much like the stories that mom told us the evening ... ehm ... Tarzan isn't it?

-Sayuri: your references are always so impressive.

-Goku: I'm not a monkey! * gets pissed*

-?: Ah goku, there you are!

-Goku: hakkai, these two girls don't want to believe me, I explained them about Hakuryu.

-Hakkai: come now goku, isn't it normal? You didn't believe it at first either.

-Sayuri: so it's true?

-Haine or is it a joke?

-Hakkai: see for yourself girls.

* Hakuryu turns into a jeep *

-Haine: ... Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is the most awesome thing I've ever seen!

-Sayuri: you said the same thing this morning outside a shop where a bell was hanging on the door.

-Haine: well that's… there was no such thing at home.

-?: Ooooh, such beautiful girls in this deserted place!

-Sayuri: Beware Danger! It's approaching ... it's approaching…

-Hakkai: don't worry ladies! It's only Gojyo, he's a friend.

-Haine: why the strange smile?

-Goku: he's a stupid animal!

-Gojyo: what did you say monkey? You wanna fight?

-Hakkai: oh you two, calm down, don't frighten the girls, and if we keep delaying, it's Sanzo who will take care of you.

-Sayuri: Sanzo?

-Haine: Sanzo? you are ... the sanzo ikkou?

-Gojyo * lets go of goku*: why is Sanzo carrying the name of our group?

-Haine: could it be...

-Sayuri: probably. So in that case, we didn't get lost for nothing.

-Gojyo: could be what?

-Haine: * looks at Gojyo more closely * you are...

-Gojyo: before you say anything, I'm not old!

-Haine: yes it is Gojyo!

-Sayuri: then you are Hakkai and you Goku.

-Hakkai: Well I didn't know we were all that known * smiles *

-Sayuri: Excuse us, my name is Sayuri, and this is my sister Haine.

-Haine: Pleased to meet you!

-Hakkai: the pleasure is all mine * bows and forces gojyo and goku to do the same *

-Sayuri: we are a little lost. We are looking for the temple where Komyou Sanzo lives, do you know him?

-Hakkai: Komyou ... Sanzo? Aren't you aware…?

-Sayuri: aware of what?

-Hakkai: well ...

-?: Hey, you found the damn dragon? or I'll kill you all.

-Haine: so, you're not really old?

-Gojyo* turns white * I'm only 22 years!

-Haine: only?

-Goku* laughs *: gojyo, she's convinced that you're old!

-Gojyo: for you to say that, means you're just a kid huh?

-Haine: heeeeeeee? I'm 18! * gets mad *

-?: who are those two?

-Haine: when we're polite, we say "who is this?" little blonde girl!

-Sayuri: blonde?

-?: Tsk ... * points his gun at Haine* repeat that?

-Hakkai: Sanzo, for goodness sake, drop your weapon.

-Gojyo: pfffrr ... blonde * restrains from laughing *

-Sayuri*points her sword to the blonde * I think it's better if you drop your weapon.

-Hakkai: sayuri excuse me, it's just that Sanzo has quite a temper ...

-Gojyo: he's crazy!

-Sanzo* shoots at Gojyo's direction*

-Gojyo: WHAT THE…. ARE YOU NUTS OR WHAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!

-Sanzo: so?

-Sayuri: I see ...

-Haine: are you sure that the sanzo ikkou is like that? It's not impostors?

-Sayuri: But…you're not Komyou Sanzo!

-Sanzo * frowns *: as you can see, no.

-Goku: Hey Sanzo, the're lost, could we help them?

-Sanzo: I'm tired of being distracted ... What's your problem?

-Haine: Well, it's just that ... * hides behind her sister * onee-sama, I'm afraid of that guy.

-Gojyo: Do not fear, I'm here to protect you from this grumpy monk

-Haine: huh?

-Goku: This is a technique of flirting.

-Haine: flitting? onee-sama you know that?

-Hakkai: there's a misunderstanding

-Sanzo: Are you gonna talk or what?

-Sayuri: Haine, don't approach the young man who looks oddly at the moment.

-Goku* starts to laugh *

-Hakkai* tries to hold it back *

-Gojyo: the weird guy huh? I'll have to change tactics.

-Sayuri: he talked about flirting onee-chan, It's seducing.

-Haine: aaah ... NO WAY!

-Sanzo: will you answer my question?

-Sayuri: we're looking for Komyou Sanzo, we must see him, it's an emergency. Do you know where he is?

-Sanzo: and what do you want from him exactly?

-Haine: just answer our question please ... Some things happened, which is why we need to see him.

-Hakkai: Sanzo...

-Sanzo: Well I regret to announce that Komyou Sanzo died long ago

-Sayuri: w ... what?

-Haine: ... It ... it can't be! * comes closer to Sanzo * how did it…?

-Sanzo: the yokais

-Haine: * falls to her knees on the ground* so it's true onee-sama ... it wasn't just here. The yokais have really gone crazy.

-Sayuri: Komyou Sanzo...oh my god * tears roll down her cheeks * not him...

-Hakkai: I'm sorry you had to learn this way.

-Haine*trying to dry her tears *

-Gojyo: Sanzo, we can't say that you're good at this.

-Goku: I don't want them to cry!

-Sanzo: Would you rather want me to hide the truth?

-Hakkai * offers a tissue to each girl * calm down, can we help you?

-Haine: we wanted to see him ... to understand ... why yokais have lost their minds

-Sayuri: because they have...

-Haine: don't say it onee-sama!

-Sayuri: Haine ...

-Haine: it's over now. they aren't in pain where they are. they no longer hear the remarks of petty idiots ...

-Gojyo: I don't understand much, but ... there is a village not far away, we will rent a room in a hostel, and you will explain it all with a cleared mind ok?

-Goku: and we shall eat!

-Gojyo: thinking of thatt at a time like this...

-Hakkai: Sanzo you agree?

-Sanzo* sigh *: we'll see.

-Hakkai: I take that as a yes. Come on girls!

-Goku: hey could we order food? * gets sanzo's fan in the face *

-Sanzo: will you shut it?

-Haine: * laughs slightly *

-Gojyo: aaah a smile! you're more talented than you look with women, monkey.

-Goku: Don't call me monkey.

-Haine: onee-sama ... sorry but ... this story, I don't want relive it nor hear it. if you want to talk to them about it, do it when I'm not aware of it please. sorry again.

* * *

*They arrived at the hostel, they entered and rented for each a room, and one that both sisters would share *

-Hakkai: Come on, we invite you, you don't need to pay your room.

-Sayuri: no thank you, it's very nice. but we have our money, alright?

-Sanzo: so, are you gonna explain what happened?

-Haine* looks at her sister *

-Sayuri: Haine, go and rest in the bedroom, I'll call you once we finished.

-Haine: yes.

-Sayuri: Dry your tears, you know they wouldn't want to see you like that.

-Goku* puts a hand on Haine's shoulder *: you were more glowing when you smiled.

-Haine: * gives him a small smile * thank you. Now, excuse me * made a bow and enters the next room *

-Gojyo: you had problems with yokais right?

-Sayuri: yes and... It has changed our lives.

-Hakkai: take a seat and explain to us.

* Everyone sits down *

-Sayuri: there was a time, when we lived with our parents. we had yokai friends and we lived peacefully * clenches her hands * but one day they changed, they became violent and crazy. they began to attack the village and ... ...

-Gojyo: hey if you can't do it, just stop!

-Sayuri: ... they killed our parents ... we couldn't do anything, we had no way to reach them. the worst part about this, is that none of the villagers has lifted a finger to help us. On the contrary ... they accused us of being responsible for the massacre, that this was our punishment for letting the yokais enter our lives.

-Hakkai: I see, just like at the Shangri-La

-Sanzo: this madness is spreading like a virus, I wonder how far it will go.

-Goku: and since then, you're with your sister?

-Haine: * opens the door, a sad look on her face * yes ... Since that day, we tried to understand the reason for such madness. But that doesn't mean ...that we Haine yokais. We want to understand, and if possible stop this slaughter. Because of that, the Haine that people felt before about yokais worsened. Humans pose as victims but ... those who suffer the most are the yokais right? Those who are still sane are persecuted, and I can't imagine what more...

-Gojyo: you came back in the end?

-Haine: I'm sorry for back then. It was silly of me to act that way. But it gets better. I still have sayuri, I'm not alone.

-Sayuri: I knew you'd come back.

-Haine: not knowing anyone to help us, our sonly hope was Komyou Sanzo. but...

-Sanzo: You knew him?

-Sayuri: those are distant memories, he was a friend of our parents, and someone we greatly appreciated. He was of great wisdom, and had a fascinating beauty. Haine and I used to think that he was an angel. But I don't remember much.

-Gojyo: what are you going to do now?

-Sayuri* looks at her sister *

-Haine: We...

-Sayuri: Please, accept that we join you!

-Hakkai: Ah!

-Sanzo: No way!

-Goku: ooh but why are you like that Sanzo?

-Gojyo: it's true, I don't see where the problem is.

-Sanzo: coming from you, it would almost sound like danger.

-Gojyo: why you

-Hakkai: wait!

-Haine: if it's for security reasons during the trip, don't worry, as you can imagine, we lived worse. And we know how to defend ourselves. It's strange to say, but with my katana, I know that nothing can happen to me. It gives me more strength than usual. Perhaps because ... it was a gift from my Master

-Sanzo: your master?

-Haine: a master well known in using swords. Since I have this sword in my possession, I'm getting practically untouched. It's the same for you onee-sama right?

-Sayuri: yes it's true. If you still doubt, then fight us!

-Hakkai: no need to get there!

-Sayuri: for the money we can handle it. We have enough for now.

-Gojyo: I think you're stuck Sanzo.

-Sanzo: tsss ... don't come across our mission. If you can bear it, you're free to do whatever you want. But if you can't succeed, go home to avoid exposing yourself to danger.

-Sayuri: ... that's fine.

-Hakkai: well I guess we have an agreement. I suggest that we celebrate this.

-Goku: oh that's an idea hakkai, can we order food?

-Haine: can he say something else exept eating?

-Gojyo: I'm hungry!

-Haine * stifles a laugh *

-Sayuri * laughs too *

-Haine: now that it's said ... I'm hungry too.

-Gojyo: great minds think alike

-Haine: hey I'm not a starving!

-Hakkai: girls, are you sure you were eating enough?

-Sayuri: yes why?

-Hakkai: you seem to be quite skinny.

-Haine: aaaah ... * pulls her shirt up * Still I'm hungry at mealtime

-Sayuri: * lowers her sister's shirt* Haine, we are not alone anymore so avoid of getting undressed in front of everyone.

-Gojyo: you have highly interesting habits * gets hit by paper fan *

-Sanzo: you were the first to look stupid pervert!

-Haine: So ... I hope at least there are bathrooms for men and women .

-Sayuri: Keep dreaming my dear * staring at Gojyo*.

-Gojyo: we have contact!

-Goku: you speak in codes?

-Sanzo: I feel like I'm having a headache.

-Hakkai: Well let's order! Waiter!

* With the help of the three oracles's credit card* one of them sneezes * the new team has enjoyed a feast.

-Goku:ah! it was delicious!

-Sayuri: I thought he would never stop!

-Gojyo: and yet, he wasn't even hungry like a wolf.

-Haine: a wolf doesn't eat that much!

-Hakkai: it's an expression Haine.

-Goku: well, what do we do now?

-Gojyo: the night has just begun you know. We have plenty of time.

-Haine: I feel weird waves

-Sayuri: it's called "be aware of the player's eyes".

-Hakkai: haha I feel that it will be fun.

-Haine: Even so ... I understand that you can't stop yourself from smoking, but ... would it kill you to at least open the windows? We're suffocating, and since i drank too much, I need air

-Sanzo: It's too cold outside.

-Haine: Heartless...

-Sanzo: If you're not happy, go home!

-Haine: Old man ... Fine, I'm gonna take a walk. gojyo, you come with me.

-Gojyo:why me?

-Haine: there is something i want to clarify

-Hakkai: nothing suspicious gojyo, agreed?

-Gojyo: but she's the one that ...

-Hakkai: agreeeeed? * He said that with a big smile that says it all *

-Gojyo: yes yes ... I will

-Sayuri: when she's tipsy, Haine is very direct with people.

-Sanzo: but she's only 18 right?

-Sayuri: yes!

-Sanzo: and now we made children drink...

-Hakkai: we will look like weird people hahaha

-Sayuri: hey goku, and you? You don't drink?

-Goku: huh?

-Sanzo: he's not old enough for that!

-Goku: I'm not a baby!

-Sayuri: but you're really cute!

-Goku* blushes *: oh, did you hear that Sanzo?

-Sanzo: hm? * reads the newspaper *

-Sayuri: you're a priest and you smoke and drink like anyone else, what is this madness?

-Sanzo: in what way will it advance you to know?

-Hakkai: Seing you like this Sanzo... you really are a despicable person ... how sad!

-Sanzo: Shut up!... * Read his newspaper *

* Meanwhile, in front of the hostel's entrance *

-Gojyo: sooooo? Why did you need to go out?

-Haine: I have a question for you. I'd rather ask you when I'm more sober in order to understand what you will answer me, but tomorrow, I would probably forget what I wanted to say.

-Gojyo: c'mon * lights his cigarette * I'm listening.

-Haine: you've changed suddenly ... Did the cigarette reached your head?

-Gojyo: I will never do anything that would make a woman angry. so what did you want to talk about with me?

-Haine: you're ... a taboo child, aren't you?

-Gojyo *almost dropped his cigarette*

-Haine: so?

-Gojyo: it seems you've learned your lesson.

-Haine: yes but my lesson is unique, it says that whether the child is taboo or not, it's still just like you, it has a heart that beats.

-Gojyo * remains silent, reassured by her words that he wasn't used to hear * ha! * smiles * I would have been happy to meet your mother.

-Haine: just for the record, my mother was married.

-Gojyo: It wasn't for that reason. I meant your parents. I never knew my parents, except my stepmother. So a mother is the first thing that comes to mind.

-Hatred: you felt in the wrong place?

-Gojyo: Sort of, yes. She was crying all the time, from dusk till dawn. Every time she was crying ... * snaps out of it * but hey tonight is a celebration, we're here for fun. What do you think? What do you say we get a little closer? * gets hit in the face * aoutch!

-Haine: onee-sama told me to do that when i feel these weird waves, i must defend myself.

-Sayuri: I heard a kick, did you try to show off, Don Juan?

-Gojyo: you're giving me a hard time if i understand correctly?

-Haine: understand that you're dealing with real women who will not let you win easily * sticks her tongue out *

-Gojyo: real women eh? It suits you to say that, little one!

-Haine: shut up your pervert. Or I'll kick your butt with my sword.

-Gojyo: watch it, you're becoming vulgar * murmurs to her ear * thank you.

-Hatred: man i'm tire ... * falls down and sleeps *

-Sayuri: up you go! * lifts her sister * I think we'll go to bed.

-Gojyo: you're right. We'll all go soon. We have a long day tomorrow. Can I ask you a question?

-Sayuri: yes?

-Gojyo: what do you think of the color of my hair?

-Sayuri: haine responded you?

-Gojyo: yes...

-Sayuri: then you have my answer as well.

-Gojyo: good night girls.

-Haine: * sleeps like a big baby *

-Gojyo: * to himself * yeah, this trip will be much more fun now

*everyone returned to their rooms and slept peacefully *

* * *

-Mother: Now now, Haine, sayuri, be nice!

-Haine: but we're happy mom. I want to see him.

-Father: He'll be there.

-Komyou Sanzo: You're finally here.

-Haine & sayuri: Komyou Sanzo! * glomps him *

-Komyou sanzo* smiles and caresses their hair*: how are you?

-Sayuri: Komyou Sanzo, you tell us a story?

-Haine: pleeease!

-Komyo: a story, you say?

-Haine & Sayuri: come come! * they took his hand and lead him towards the garden *

* Suddenly, Sayuri could no longer feel Komyou Sanzo's hand, she turned around and discovered emptiness. She gasped and opened her eyes to realize that she was dreaming*

* * *

-Sayuri: dammit * sits *

-Haine: * barely opened her eyes * onee-sama ...

-Sayuri: go back to sleep onee-chan! I just had... a nightmare. I'll be fine.

-Haine: a nightmare?

-Sayuri: yes, don't worry, I'll get back to sleep. we have to regain strength.

-Haine: Komyou Sanzo ... he was really a nice guy? it's stupid, I was so young when we knew him that I barely remember his face. but I know he was shiny... and that he chassed our nightmares. You too should be sleeping, like gojyo said, the road will be long, and yokais are likely to be there ... * tightened the sheets under her hands*

-Sayuri: what's wrong?

-Haine Even though we kill them ... whenever a yokai dies by my sword, I feel guilty for not having been able to bring him back to normal. and I begin to despair, to see the others who are still lucid ..

-Sayuri: it's not your fault. We have to defend ourselves. at least we made the choice to stop this killing, rather than waiting.

-Haine: you dreamed of Komyou Sanzo?

-Sayuri: ...

-Haine: onee-sama, I see it in your eyes.

-Sayuri: I can't hide anything from you. I'm going to get some air on the balcony a few minutes to get over it. Don't torture yourself. Believe in this dream, this wish that we had to live in peace with yokais.

-Haine: I still believe ... despite all these horrors, I believe. This is a fragment of hope, but I know it will grow and eventually reach people's heart. I know around the world, there are still yokais who have retained their self-consciousness...

-Sayuri: I don't doubt it.

-Haine: don't get cold outside, okay?

-Sayuri: no worries.

-Haine: * she turned to the other side and went under the bed sheets * that sanzo ... he shines at the same intensity as Komyou. * Falls asleep *

-Sayuri: yes ... * goes outside and observes the surroundings * it's amazing. I could almost believe that at this moment, there is peace in this world. Everything is so quiet * closes her eyes. Seeing Komyou Sanzo again, she opens her eyes, and shakes her head * why are we being chased by the image of a loved one when he leaves the world. Is this the work of a demon that tortures us? Or is it my heart that demands his presence?

-Sanzo: * realizing that someone was awake, got up too and goes to join her * you better sleep. Tomorrow we hit the road early, if you don't get p, we leave without you.

-Sayuri: you're really nice.

-Sanzo: right now ... you spoke of Komyou Sanzo, my master, right?

-Sayuri: yes. it's weird. before I didn't dream of him, I hadn't seen him for years, and now... I just close my eyes and he appears. it's almost scary to open them afterwards. and I don't want to worry my sister, she is everything to me, I want her to count on me.

-Sanzo: we all have someone that is dear to us and that nothing can replace... dead or alive * he frowns and pulls out a cigarette from god knows where *

-Sayuri: I'll have to accept... * observes him smoking * you're worse than a fireplace, how can you smoke while you were sleeping two minutes ago?

-Sanzo: I do what I want

-Sayuri: you make a funny monk you know?

-Sanzo: tsss ... anyway, go back to sleep and try not to think about it. easy to say you can tell me, I know. I've been through that too.

-Sayuri: oh really? With who?

-Sanzo: ... if you really want to know ... it was also with Komyou Sanzo. now go to bed or you'll find yourself alone tomorrow.

-sayuri* Sigh *: don't rely on that too much blondie!

-Sanzo: why you little* notices that she's gone * tsk ... I've got a feeling that I'll need more cigarettes.

* * *

**Note: and here is the first part, we're really happy to finally share it with you guys, and hope you'll have fun reading it as the journey continues. Thank you for your support m(_ _)m**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, here we go with the next chapter. Have fun (^0^)/**

* * *

*** The next morning ***

**-Haine:** * had gotten up earlier to go behind the hostel to train with her sword, in a field *

**-Goku:** * looks out the window * she looks really fine for someone who got beaten the day before! ... I'm hungry!

**-Hakkai**: *enters his room * wake gojyo up , Sanzo is already awake, smoking as usual.

**-Goku:** * gladly take a cushion to choke gojyo *

**-Hakkai:** I said wake up! I'm going downstairs to order breakfast.

**-Sayuri:** * leaves her room and crosses hakkai * ah! hello!

**-Hakkai:** hello! I could be wrong but it looks like you haven't slept.

**-Sayuri:** no indeed! I was thinking too much. I'm going to join Haine.

**-Hakkai:** well, I'll let you know when we'll be downstairs * smiles *

**-Haine: *** continues her routine, then stops abruptly * Master ... I wish you could have learned me more before disappearing.

-**Sayuri:** haine, you're awfully early! you feel better?

**-Haine:** * turns to her sister and puts her sword in its place * I should return you the question, you took your time at the balcony.

**-Sayuri:** so you weren't sleeping? you waited until I came back?

**-Haine:** yes, apparently the alcohol in this place has much effect on me, I stayed awake half the night.

**-Sayuri:** but fortunately, you're standing, and they won't leave without us.

**-Haine:** if they had left, I would have raced to them and they would have lived a nightmare * she said with a triumphant air *

**-Hakkai:** girls, breakfast is here! Hurry, Goku is very hungry this morning!

**-Haine:** just this morning?

**-Sayuri:** I would rather say 24 hours a day.

* * *

_*** After an energetic start. the team set off to the next village. gojyo invited sayuri and haine to play a card game ***_

**-Sayuri:** this is so complicated, I've never played it before.

**-Haine:** I won't lose

**-Gojyo:** alright, I'll be nice this time

**-Goku:** Don't cheat gojyo!

**-Gojyo:** What is this you speak?

**-Goku:** don't fool sayuri and haine!

**-Gojyo:** but I've never done that, you stupid monkey!

**-Goku:** don't call me monkey, you retarded bastard!

**-Sayuri:** and here we go again!

**-Haine:** who shall win? wanna bet onee-sama?

**-Gojyo:** you wanna show off but you're just a little monkey

**-Sayuri:** goku ... uh ... no,gojyo

**-Haine:** I'll tell ... goku ... although gojyo has an advantage here…

**-Sanzo:** ENOUGH YOU TWO! * Fires two bullets *

**-haine & sayuri:** draw ...

**-Gojyo:** are you insane or what? You almost killed us!

**-Sanzo:** I don't care!

**-Haine:** Sanzo you really scare me ... onee-sama, isn't it a little dangerous to travel with something like that?

**-Sanzo:** something? * Reloads his gun *

**-Sayuri:** drop that right now!

**-Sanzo:** I don't take orders from you!

**-Hakkai:** ah what a nice day, isn't it?

_*** Everyone goes silent***_

**-Sayuri:** * whispers to Haine* how does he do that?

**-Haine:** I have no clue, it looks like the human form of zen.

**-Hakkai:** Tell me girls, you know something about cooking?

**-Haine:** uh ... yes!

**-Hakkai:** good! because I doubt that we will make it to the next village. The road is quiet long.

**-Goku:** WHAT? but I'm going to starve!

**-Haine:** so we're gonna cook ?

**-Hakkai:** yes!

**-Goku:** I'm already starting to diiiiiie!

**-Sayuri:** don't worry goku! our mother learned us how to cook when we were younger.

**-Haine:** and with simple ingredients!

**-Gojyo:** I'm looking forward to see the result . aaah we have to ladies for us to cook, that's great.

-**Haine:** don't get the wrong idea you macho, because you might find a toxic plant or your plate.

**-Gojyo:** ah! a black widow ...

**-Haine:** huh? I'm not black... let alone a widow

**-Sanzo:** damn, I feel like I'm having a headache.

**-Hakkai:**ah?

**-Goku:** having a headache? What do you mean?

**-Gojyo:** that's what you're giving him right now!

**-Goku:** rrr! Cut it out ! otherwise I'll get mad!

**-Gojyo:** well get here monkey!

**-Sayuri:** careful onee-chan! On the count of 3 ... 3

**-Haine:** 2

**-Sayuri:** 1 * bends down with Haine to avoid getting hit by sanzo's paper fan that hits Goku and Gojyo *

**-Sanzo:** stop bickering!

**-Haine:** Phew that was close.

**-Hakkai:** I beg you all, we're in good company ,so try to behave properly

**-Gojyo:** well that won't be a problem* comes dangerously closer* I'll be like a host on this trip. if you need anything, just say it.

**-Haine:** I don't understand everything but ... did you make peace with goku? * Innocent smile *

**-Sanzo:** hakkai, buy me some strong cigarettes in the next village * facepalm *

**-Gojyo:** yes of course we made peace.

**-Sayuri:** your smile betrays you my dear!

**-Haine:** if you continue to smoke like that Sanzo, you'll end up looking like a prune!

**-Gojyo:** * pff * tries not to laugh but fails* bwahaahaahaahaahaahaaaaaa

**-Goku:*** thinks for a few seconds, then starts laughing too*

**-Hakkai:*** trying to be as unobtrusive as possible *

**-Sanzo:** * tries not to strangle everyone *

**-Haine:** well… it's true!

*** Suddenly, an explosion blocked their way ***

**-Hakkai:** hmm it vaguely reminds me of something

**-Gojyo:** Don't tell me...

**-Sanzo:** just what we needed * facepalm² *

**-Haine:** huh?

**-Sayuri:** What's going on?

**-Hakkai:** how should I say ... it's like an old friend

**-Sayuri:** * puts her hand on her whip *

**-Gojyo:** you won't need it!

**-Sayuri:** you seem sure of yourself.

**-Sanzo:** hakkai, start the car, and pass it!

**-Hakkai:** she'll follow us anyway

**-Goku:** can I fight against her?

**-Gojyo:** watch it, Sanzo seem to have a little cru *notices the gun in front of him* no, nothing!

**-?:** Hiiiiiiiiiiii theeeeeeeeeeeeere!

**-Haine:** what's that orange thing?

**-Sayuri:** it looks like...

**-Lirin:** hey* gets down * I finally found you! * notices the new persons *Hey! you hired more people?

**-Sanzo:** get lost!

**-Hakkai:** what do you say we hit the road again?

**-Lirin:** NO WAY! YOU AIN'T GOING ANYWHERE! today is the end for you!

**-Haine:** the end? but ... * looks at her ears * a yokai!

**-Hakkai:** don't worry, this one isn't really dangerous.

**-Sanzo:** hakkai, do we have food?

**-Hakkai: **yes.

**-Sanzo:** * searches in a bag for a while, and pulls out a donut that he throws at Lirin *

**-Lirin:** wahouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**-Haine:** * doesn't get it *

**-?:** Lirin-samaaaaaa?

**-Hakkai:** hey, another visitor!

**-Gojyo:** well, it will give us some exercise * jumps off the car * come on goku, we'll have fun.

**-?:** Lirin, come back here right away.

**-Hakkai:** Sanzo you wanna join us?

**-Sanzo:** let's get over with this right away!

**-Sayuri:** *gets up and gets her whip out *

**-Haine:** *takes her sword in her hand and stays alert *

**-Sayuri:** I don't understand the situation but you really know each other?

**-Sanzo:** kind of...

**-Haine:** * lowers her defense suddenly * wait! they don't show any bad vibes ... they aren't hit by the curse?

**-Gojyo:** no worries. Just stay focused.

* * *

_*** A young yokai with purple hair appeared, looking worried. She froze a moment when she saw the Sanzo ikkou, Sayuri and Haine, but after seeing Lirin, enjoying her donut, she regained her calm ***_

**-Yaone:** phew lirin here you are, I've been looking everywhere! Don't go away like that, you'll worry kogaiji!

**-Hakkai:** what are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?

**-Yaone:** lirin wanted to do some exercise...

**-Sanzo:** do we look like toys? we don't have time for such stupidity. Go back to where you came from!

**-Yaone:** one of these days, we'll have to fight each other.

**-Goku:** huh? we won't fight now?

**-Gojyo:** of course not. Two are missing, hey, where's the frustrated and the big guy?

**-Haine:** * feels totally lost*

**-Yaone:** actually, we all went apart to find her.

**-Hakkai:** so that explains it.

**-Lirin:** Yep, and they will soon join us here, so watch out for your ass!

**-Haine:** you're kind of rough for a little girl ..

**-Lirin:** and who are you? * Comes dangerously close to Haine *

**-Sayuri:** *gets in front of her sister* : get back or this will end badly!

**-?:** This will also apply to you!

**-Gojyo:** there you are, at last!

**-Goku:** kogaiji!

**-?:** we're always crossing you guys! kogaiji, what are your orders?

**-Haine:** hey hey, wait a bit before throwing threats for any reason. Let's start from the beginning. who are you?

**-Lirin:** I'm liriiiin!

**-Haine**: I know that ...

**-Yaone:** I'm yaone.

**-Dokugakuji**: dokugakuji is my name, I'm a faithful servant of kogaiji.

**-Kogaiji:** and i answer to that name. Well Sanzo, you armed yourself with two other people?

**-Sanzo:** I'm didn't do it, they followed us.

**-Sayuri:** he just had to say it didn't he?

**-Kogaiji:** I am tempted by a little battle.

**-Goku:** oh yes, so am i!

**-Sanzo:** tsk!

**-Hakkai:** now? I hope you're joking?

**-Dokugakuji:** Well no!

**-Haine:** *interfers * wait!

**-Dokugakuji:** what?

**-Haine:** you're yokais, that's clear, but ... you haven't lost your minds right? why?

**-Kogaiji:** we're the one giving the orders!

**-Haine:** what?

**-Kogaiji:** we will resurrect gyumao, but for that, we need to eliminate the Sanzo ikkou, and take possession of the sutras.

**-Sayuri:** gyumao? the monster that devoured humans?

**-Kogaiji:** he's my father!

**-Haine:** no way! That huge disgusting guy .. your old man? Did you shrink in the washing machine or what? and... don't tell me what to do! In fact, if you're still conscious... * Drops her sword * then I have no reason to fight against you ...

**-Sayuri:** haine is right. We only fight when we're in danger.

**-kogaiji:** * surprised *

**-Hakkai:** you're right.

**-Sanzo:** whether true or not, I don't care, what do you want kogaiji? if it's the sutra, you can forget it.

**-Kogaiji:** insolent, as always.

**-Sayuri:** don't fight!

**-Kogaiji:** * catches a glimpse of haine * so you don't want to attack me?

**-Haine:** no. I have no reason!

**-Sayuri:** but why resurrect gyumao? is it even possible? Prince Nataku had nevertheless destroyed him and buried him in the castle.

**-Kogaiji:** it's my mother-in-law mother who's trying to get him back.

**-Haine:** but playing with alchemists is too risky! She's willing to destroy the earth to bring back a monster that once has caused so much damage?

**-Hakkai:** yes, about that, it surprises me, coming from you, that you agreed to help, kogaiji.

**-Kogaiji:** I have my reasons!

**-Lirin:** it's to save his moth…

**-Kogaiji:** silence Lirin!

**-Lirin:** but big brother...

**-Haine:** who do you want to save?

**-Sayuri:** is that what you meant with "the road is dangerous" gojyo?

**-Gojyo:** sort of ... yes

**-Kogaiji:** I believe we choose the wrong day for a fight. Sanzo, you will form your novice then you may come to fight me.

**-Sanzo:** I don't need them to destroy you.

**-Dokugakuji:** *draws his weapon at Sanzo *

**-Goku:** NO!

**-Hakkai:** no, it's ok, don't make things worse!

**-Yaone:** please!

**-Kogaiji:** I see some changes around here. We'll meet again very soon! In the mean time, take care of yourself!

**-Haine:** ... thank you.

_*** Kogaiji and his band disappeared leaving the others silent ***_

* * *

**-Gojyo:** I wasn't expecting that.

**-Haine:** don't you think that he ...i mean that...

**-Gojyo:** yes yes, we get it. get in the jeep!

**-Haine :** it's still a large difference in size!

**-Sayuri:** it bothers you that much?

**-Haine:** well, gyumao ... he wasn't a little poodle!

**-Sayuri:** he kind of was a giant, I remember seeing his story in a book, he was huge.

**-Hakkai:** fortunately for us, gyumao is still asleep and won't wake up as long as Sanzo has his sutra. Right Sanzo?

**-Sanzo:** ...

**-Goku:** ah, still, it's too bad, I wanted to do some exercise. but now I'm a little hungry!

**-Gojyo:** and here we go again! unbelievable!

**-Haine:** gojyo, don't light the fire.

**-Sayuri:** but, you know, he's stronger than him.

**-Haine:** I have no doubts about that.

**-Gojyo:** hey it's not nice to talk like that!

**-Goku:** what do you mean with fire? where?

**-Haine:** it's an expression goku!

**-Goku:** oh, stop with that, I don't always understand, it's not funny for me.

**-Gojyo:** it's not our fault that you're a stupid monkey!

**-Sanzo:** shut up!

**-Haine:** I can't wait to see the village when we arrive...

**-Hakkai:** we shouldn't be that far. still, the night will fall within a few hours, there is an inn around here.

**-Sayuri:** an inn? In the middle of nowhere?

**-Goku:** hey, you believe that there will be yokais?

**-Hakkai:** we'll have to be careful.

**-Gojyo:** as always...

**-Sayuri:** I hope you'll enjoy our cooking skills.

**-Goku:** why can't we do it now? I'm hungry, I'm gonna die. Sanzo I'm hungry, I'm gonna die, I'm starving, please can we pull over?

**-haine:** *trying desperatly to make signs to avoid the worst for Goku *

**-Sanzo:** say just one word and I'll make you swallow your tongue!

**-Gojyo:** it wouldn't be a bad idea to make a little pause later.

**-Hakkai:** I'm agree with you gojyo, especially since I'm the one who drives, you can't imagine how tiring it is * smiling *

**-Sayuri:** and we are youngs ladies ... we need an appropriate space!

**-Haine:** you see? There you have another excuse to stop

**-Sanzo:** * a very red vein appeared on his face *

**-all together:** come on, say yeeeeeeeeeeees!

**-Sanzo:** if we don't make it to the inn tonight, you'll sleep outside!

**-Sayuri:** we take that as a yes?

**-Hakkai: **yes!

* * *

_*** They stop. gojyo and goku stretch out for while Hakkai takes some stuff out ***_

**-Hakkai:** need help ladies?

**-Sayuri:** it's asked so nicely

**-Haine:** you'd be cute in pink apron

**-Hakkai:** what? * silly smile*

**-Haine:** you are with no doubt the only trustworthy person here

**-Gojyo:** Hey, I heard you!

**-Sayuri:** haha a pretty pink apron.

**-Haine:** at the next village, we buy one!

**-Sanzo:** you're making my ears bleed...

**-Goku:** sayuriiiii * grabs her legs * how long does it take?

**-Sayuri:** Goku no! I'm going to fall O_O

**-Haine:** ano ... * busy watching the food* we're kind of busy here.

**-Hakkai:** ah I see that it looks all good! I trust you girls!

**-Haine:** if it's a success, you'll wear a pink apron next time!

**-Hakkai:** in other words,I might just buy it as well. Just the smell makes me want hungry.

**-Gojyo:** hmmm yeah it's true!

**-Sanzo:** can't you smell in silence? we still have half a day to drive!

**-Haine:** if you aren't happy then you won't get any food! Of all the nerves, women take the power!

**-Sayuri:** onee-chan, are you turning into your feminist mood?

**-Haine:** we must not let the men win * proud smile *

**-Hakkai:** this trip will be even more hectic than I thought

**-Goku:** I'm hungryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**-Sayuri:** yes yes, it's almost ready! haine, you're done with the rice?

**-Haine: ...**

_*** As she watched the fire underneath the pot, Haine thought back to their meeting with the group of yokais ***_

**-Haine:** how can you wish to bring back such monster?

**-Sayuri** * sits next to her sister *: I don't know. It's scary, can you imagine if he comes back?

**-Haine:** we will fight him one-sama!

* * *

*** Boys side***

**-Sanzo:** *smokes his cigarette * what do you think of this?

**-Gojyo**: you might want to be specific!

**-Sanzo:** about those two. Do you they can stand this?

**-Hakkai:** Sanzo, have some confidence, the're preparing us some delicious dishes.

**-Sanzo:** yes, but that doesn't mean they are as good as in a battle field.

**-Goku:** oh well, let's wait to see them in action!

**-Sanzo:** you seem quite sure of yourself!

**-Haine:** * heard everything, and puts the boiling hot dish on his head *: hey you monk, if you don't trust us, you shouldn't have accepted us to join you. so stop bitching and trust us. it's not because I refused to fight kogaiji that I'm weak ...

**-Gojyo:** well said girl!

**-Hakkai:** and that closes our debate, let's eat!

-Goku: yaay good idea!

**-Sayuri:** enjoy your meal!

**-Goku:** woow, this is delicious! It's the first time I eat such delicious meal!

**-Gojyo:** if goku is happy then we're saved!

_*** Hakkai takes out a bottle of sake ***_

**-Sayuri:** please tell me you've only got one bottle.

**-Hakkai:** yes yes!

**-Haine:** ne? why?

**-Sayuri:** no reason onee-chan! finish your plate!

**-Gojyo:** you're afraid to get drunk, sayuri?

**-Sayuri:** NO! I mean, yeah kind of, and also onee-chan, when we're drunk, you never know what we're doing!

**-Gojyo:** it's true, you could find yourself with me in the morning!

**-Sayuri:** *vein on her forehead * oh yeah? because you think you'll get there easily?

* * *

**well Bosatsu knows how this is going to end. and there you have your second chapter (^_^) . we hope you enjoyed reading it m(_ _)m **

**feel free to post a review, your comments are valuable, thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are again with the third chapter of Beyond the legend season 1. we will post more often during summer ;3 as the adventure continues.**

**Have fun reading m(_ _)m**

* * *

**-Goku:** can I have some more haine?

**-Haine:** of course!

**-Sanzo**: I must admit it was not bad.

**-Hakkai:** you said it Sanzo, I'm almost sad to think of dining at the Inn tonight!

-**Haine:** san ... Sanzo!

**-Sanzo: **What?

**-Haine:** you've done a compliment ... I do not know if I should be delighted ... or frightened...

**-Sanzo:** shut up.

**-Sayuri:** thank you for the compliment Sanzo.

**-Gojyo:** girls, with you, we're saved if someday we don't find a place to eat.

**-Haine:** haha it's not that much, we've been cooking for a long time. and we didn't a choice afterwards…

**-Hakkai:** haine ...

**-Haine:** Come on! Toast!

**-Sayuri:** onee-chan, moderate on the bottle please.

**-Hakkai:** listen to your big sister, haine! you may drink tonight if you want

**-Haine:** buuuuuuuuuut

**-Sayuri:** pleeease * begs *

**-Goku:** can I have more?

**-Sanzo:** the hell! you have a hole in your stomach or what?

**-Goku:** but it's so good!

**-Gojyo:** alright, we're gonna smoke some cigarettes and hit the road again?

**-Sayuri:** yes, I'd like take a nap, I didn't sleep well last night * begins to clean the dishes *

**-Haine:** Kampai * takes her drink *

**-Sayuri:** please let her stay sober until we reach the hostel!

**-Hakkai:** thank you for this delicious meal, girls! Even Hakuryu enjoyed it!

**-Hakuryu:** kyuuuuh!

**-Haine**: you're welcome Hakuryu! You're a cutie * cuddles him*

**-Gojyo:** aaah? Could it be too late?

**-Haine**: What? I'm not allowed to give a hug to Hakuryu? * pouts *

**-Hakkai:** after thinking, I think it's better if you drink tonight * takes her drink off her hand*

**-Haine:** buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!

**-Sanzo:** move your ass, we're leaving!

**-Haine:** can't you be a bit patient?

_* Hakkai starts the car and they hit the road. All was quiet, well kind of*_

**-Gojyo:** how many fingers do you see? * shows two *

**-Haine:** 4!*

**-gojyo***laughs*: no it's two!

**-Haine:** no, you're the one who can't count.

**-Goku:** I thought it was two too

**-Hakkai:** I think Haine isn't well with alcohol.

**-Sayuri** * just closed her eyes, and found herself in a dream where she was with Haine and Komyou Sanzo *

**-Komyou Sanzo:** what do you have there?

**-Haine:** it's your birthday Komyou Sanzo!

**-Sayuri:** we baked a cake for you. Mom helped us!

**-Mother:** I hope you'll like it!

**-Komyo Sanzo: **such attention goes straight to my heart my children. Suddenly, blood trickled down his forehead, Haine yelled, and Sayuri saw Komyou sanzo lying on the floor dead*

**-Sayuri:** Komyou Sanzo! wake up!

**-Haine:** NO NO!

_* Sayuri watched her hands full of blood and wakes up suddenly, eyes wide open *_

**-Gojyo:** sayuri?

**-Goku:** you're pale, are you okay?

**-Sayuri:** yes yes ... it's nothing

**-Sanzo:** ... still have bad memories?

**-Sayuri:** yes * looks at her hands*...

**-Haine:** what was on your hands?

**-Sayuri:** something that shouldn't be there!

**Haine:** but your hands have nothing now. The're clean!

**-Gojyo:** sayuri, listen to your little sister.

**-Sayuri**: I think I'll avoid sleeping.

**-Haine:** Komyou Sanzo * she whispers to her sister *

**-Sayuri** * closes her eyes *: it won't stop onee-chan!

**-Haine:** * pulls out his sword and points it to her sister * I call the spirits that have given me this opportunity to protect those who are dear to me. Wake up, spirit of iron and relieve this tormented soul

_* With her words, the blade glows, and Sayuri seemed to have once again calmed down *_

**-Hakkai:** an invocation?

**-Haine:** no, a sort of illusion. My master in weapons taught me that. Normally, this technique could be used to give sanity to people who have lost it.

**-Sanzo:** Do you think that hypnotizing your sister is a solution?

**-Haine:** as we haven't removed the weight of guilt in our hearts, it will continue. it's the only thing I can do for her. * lies on Gojyo * gojyo…

**-Gojyo**: haine?

**-Haine:** it's the side effect. The blade feeds itself with the energy of the one who carries it and brings out his mana. and I'm the access. Plus, I drank, so I resisted much less than usual.

**-Hakkai:** I begin to think that you'll be a great help for the fights. but don't do foolish things, my talents in healing are limited.

**-Haine:** ... promised

**-Goku** * gets up *: there is a smell of blood a few kilometres ahead.

_* Everyone looked ahead. after traveling a few kilometers, they saw corpses of yokais spread on the ground *_

**-Sayuri:** my god!

**-Haine:** who did this? it's horrible!

**-Hakkai:** *kneals down*: I'm afraid they're all dead.

**-Gojyo: **that's weird! There are no signs of wounds, how were they killed?

**-Sayuri**: I feel a strange aura around here. Looks like it's in town.

**-Haine:** you think it's what killed them?

**-Goku:** Hey there are strange papers on them!

**-Sanzo:** papers?

**-Sayuri:** but what happened?

**-Hakkai: **the smell is disgusting ...

**-Haine:** * jumps out of the jeep and runs in the direction of the evil will *

**-Hakkai:** Haine!

**-Sayuri** * runs after her sister *

**-Hakkai**: sayuri!

**-Gojyo:** what's wrong with them all of a sudden? Did they eat something weird?

**-Goku:** no, it was curry!

**-Sanzo:** Goku shut up! You don't understand a thing!

**-Hakkai:** I suggest we follow them, I don't want that something happens to them! I'm worried, this will seem terrifying. It's human but not really.

**-Goku:** what do you mean?

**-Hakkai: **I can't explain, let's go quickly!

_* The night begins to fall, and the sky becomes a little too dark *_

**-Haine:** it's here somewhere. I can feel it.

**-Sayuri:** going seperatly is a bit dangerous!

**-Haine:** I know ... but it scares me, it's a threatening aura.

**-Sayuri:** let's stay together!

**-Haine***stumbles on a yokai's body*: here! We're on the right road * pulls out her sword and starts on a defensive approach * ... onee-sama, be careful!

**-?: **You release a tremendous power for a human ... I thought you were monsters. Who are you?

**-Haine:** tell us your name first and we'll tell you ours.

**-?: **So young and already full of arrogance ... but nevermind, you are not monsters, you are no use for me.

**-Sayuri:** you who killed all these yokais?

**-?: **And if I say yes

**-Haine:** bastard...

_* Haine attacks him straight ahead with her sword *_

**-? *** Stops her with his weapon and casts a spell *

**-Sayuri:** onee-chan, get away from him!

**-? *** throws Haine away * you'll regret it!

**-Haine:** I'm not afraid of you!

**-Sayuri** *takes her whip out and stops his attack* you'll regret killing all those innocent yokais!

**-? *** starts laughing sadistically * innocent? Well I didn't expect to hear such stupid thing!

**-Haine:** KHH *attacks with her sword and throws him against a wall *

**-? *** Gets up afterwards *: I see ... you're not just human!

**-Hakkai:** Haine! Sayuri! Is everything alright?

**-? *** launches a surprise attack *

**-Hakkai:** LOOK OUT! * activates his shield *

**-Haine:** waa!

**-Hakkai:** are you ok?

**-Sayuri:** yes, thank you!

**-Gojyo:** Are you nuts to rush like that?

**-Haine:** sorry ...

**-Goku:** Waaah, he looks quite strong!

**-Hakkai:** don't be too enthusiastic goku...

**-Sanzo:** tch ... You really make me waste my time

**-?:** well well, Sanzo?

**-Goku:** Sanzo, he knows you.

**-Gojyo:** yeah, one of your friends?

**-? :** so it's true, Genjo Sanzo has armed himself with monsters who follow him in his quest.

**-Hakkai:** Who are you?

**-?:** my name is Rikudo and I'm the savior of humanity, my mission is to destroy all the yokais, and I won't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way.

**-Sayuri**: we'll see about that!

**-Sanzo:** shut up you!

**-Haine:** what's wrong with you?

**-Sanzo:** chouket, I think you're doing it wrong! You weren't like that before.

**-Rikudo:** No, I wasn't like that, chouket is dead and now I'm eradicating all the monsters. and believe me I'm determined.

**-Haine:** and I'm determined to stop you. *attacks again*

**-Sanzo:** Stop moron!

_* Rikudo stops her with a gesture of his arm and hits back *_

**-Sayuri:** Haine!

**-Haine:** this guy is strong ... the frontal attack won't work * tries to get up, but trips, due to lack of energy from her last spell*

**-Goku***launches an attack, but realizes he didn't reach him *

**-****Rikudo** * prepares an incantation *

**-****Hakkai** *launches a wave of energy to stop it just in time*

**-Gojyo:** it's you and me now!

**-Rikudo:** my talismans are much more effective than your weapons! you'd better accept your defeat! * Stops gojyo and immobilizes him*

**-Sayuri:** * launches her whip and spears it on his wrist*

**-Rikudo***smiles sadistically and let fire cross on the whip to Sayuri causing injuries to her hands *

_* Someones shoots *_

**-Sanzo:** I've had enough now!

**-Rikudo:** you plan to stay and watch your friends die?

**-Sanzo:** First of all, they are not friends. And secondly * reloads his gun * I'm going to take care of you! * Points to him*

**-Goku:** Sanzo NO!

**-Sanzo:** get out of my way!

**-Haine:** you're stupid or what? frontal attack is just a lost cause!

**-Hakkai:** Sanzo!

**-Rikudo** * takes his weapon in order to attack Goku *

_*As fast as he could, Sanzo manages to push goku away but was unable to dodge the attack himself. Something cold pierced him, and blood gushed from a wound that had formed near his stomach *_

**-Goku:** SANZO!

**-Hakkai:** oh no!

**-Gojyo:** hakkai, heal him quickly!

**-Sayuri:** Sanzo, oh my god!

**-Haine:** onee-sama, look out!

* * *

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. we thank you for enjoying this adventure as much as we like to write it m(_ _)m**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey guys, we're back with a new chapter. we posted pretty late this time for the simple reason that we were busy busy busy (°.°)'. but we're here now, that's the important (^_^)/ . we'll be udating more often.**

* * *

**Rikudo has severly injured Sanzo, and now he's off to add more persons on his death list. how will the sanzo ikkou stop this mad man and save the priest?**

* * *

**-Sayuri** * dodges Rikudo*

**-Haine** * manages to touch his arm with her sword *

**-Rikudo** *screams in pain * hhh ... don't expect to win so quickly *uses his charms to ward off attackers and disappears into a black mist * your turn will come, you will serve as food to my talismans. none of you will escape!

**-Haine:** you can count on that... next time I will cut you off so that it will be hard to believe that one day your body was something human* falls to her knees* I think I have reached my limits ...

**-Goku:** Sanzo! Sanzo!

**-Gojyo:** shit, what can we do hakkai?!

**-Hakkai:** we must find a hostel, gojyo, go look for it! v I try to stop the bleeding.

**-Goku:** Sanzo, wake up!

**-Sayuri:** onee-chan! can you walk?

**-Haine:** don't worry, I'm strong!

**-Sayuri:** Don't move! * Approaches hakkai * oh my god ...

**-Hakkai:** sayuri, try to stay calm, we will do our best!

**-Sayuri:** haine *returns to help her up *

**-Goku:** I will kill him! I will kill him with my bare hands, I will kill him!

**-Hakkai:** goku calm down, andhelp the girls instead!

**-Gojyo:** Hey over here! quick!

**-Haine:** What's the matter?

**-Hakkai:** gojyo, I can't really move, tell us what's going on.

**-Gojyo:** I found a place where we can rest.

**-Hakkai:** perfect! just help me bring Sanzo inside.

_*** Everyone entered. sayuri and haine entered a room ***_

**- Haine :**ah! I am exhausted

**-Sayuri:** fortunately we thought of bringing our homemade medecine. thank heaven we haven't forgotten the recipes.

**-goku :***running to the next bedroom. gojyo comes in between *

**-Gojyo:** will you be ok girls?

**-Haine:** a little yes.

**-Sayuri:** how is Sanzo doing?

**-Gojyo:** hakkai handles it. He's healing his wound with his power.

**-Sayuri:** ...

**-Haine:** sayuri, go join him, I know you're worried sick. Don't fear about me, I only forced a bit too much on my special techniques, it will be ok.

_*** Trusting her sister, sayuri runs to Sanzo's room ***_

**-Gojyo:** Are you sure it's ok to leave you?

**-Haine:** yes I still have just one thing to do. Seing our current state, we can't defend ourselves if we get attacked this night. * She gets up with difficulty and takes her sword out * gojyo, follow me, I'll need your help to get back inside.

**-Gojyo:** huh?

_*** they both go outside. she brandishes her sword and formes a protective barrier around the hostel ***_

**-Haine:** there ... I've exhausted my last reserves ... gojyo, I'm sorry, but I'll slip away for a while *falls to the ground* I just need some time to recover my strength ... * she eventually fades away *

_*** Inside ***_

**-Sayuri:** hakkai! how's Sanzo?

**-Hakkai:** hard to say, he lost a lot of blood. Don't worry, I'm doing everything to heal him

**-Sayuri:** Can i?

**-Hakkai:** what can you do?

**-Sayuri** * places her hand on Sanzo's wound and whispers an incantation * I will disinfect it. Please look after goku.

**-Hakkai:** goku?

**-Sayuri:** he's terrified!

**-Hakkai:** call me if it goes wrong!

**-Goku:** * curled up on itself * Sanzo ... he has ... Blood ... everywhere ...

**-Hakkai:** goku calm down, I've done what I could. Don't be afraid like that, you know that Sanzo would get mad if he knew that.

**-Goku:** but hakkai, is he gonna wake up?

**-Hakkai:** ... for now he needs to rest.

**-Gojyo:** haine is fast asleep. She drew up a shield around the hostel.

**-Hakkai: **wonderful!

_*** Sanzo's room ***_

**-Sayuri ***finishes wrapping the bandage on the wound* ... *gets up to see Haine *

**-Gojyo:** sayuri ...

**-Sayuri:** is Haine alright? I believe the shield is from her.

**-Gojyo:** your sister is a fighter, she's having a well deserved sleep.

**-Hakkai:** we only have to wait now.

**-Gojyo:** we should all relax. although I doubt we'll be able to do it.

**-Goku:** that guy isn't ordinary huh? It's clearly obvious ... we're no match for him.

**-Hakkai:** we should watch our back in the next days. better not cross him again.

**-Sayuri:** what is dangerous is its charms ... they have an impressive effect!

**-Gojyo:** i wonder if this guy is actually alive. Haine sort of seriously wounded him in the arm and yet it seems he hardly felt it.

**-Goku:** he looks like a ghost sometimes.

**-Hakkai:** I think the talismans have secondary effects on him.

**-Sayuri:** I ...

**-Hakkai:** you want to stay with Sanzo?

**-Sayuri:** but how did you

**-Hakkai:** I know how you feel. and you also want to be with your sister.

**-Sayuri:** his wound was horrible, it was stained with blood and... but Haine, I don't want her to feel alone.

**-Gojyo:** it's ok about your sister. if something's wrong, I'll call you.

**-Hakkai:** yes, just stay with Sanzo and wait. Your sister's case isn't dangerous, she just lost her strength with her techniques. but in future it would be better that she avoids using them. I feel that instead of draining her energy, it's rather her vital resources that are affected. After all, what is more disturbing ... is knowing that Gojyo will watch over her.

**-Gojyo:** hey knock it off! I would never do such thing to a girl who can't defend herself and even less when she's in a deep sleep! I'm not a monster.

**-Goku:** it almost sounds hypocritical...

**-Gojyo:** stop making fun of me guys! I'm not doing anything to her!

**-Sayuri:** I trust you ... Go to bed!

**-Goku:** but

**-Sayuri:** it will be alright goku.

**-Hakkai:** I'll wake you if anything happens.

**-Gojyo:** so good night!

**-Sayuri** * took place on the chair, and practiced a mantra to heal Sanzo's wound * Come on girl, you have to finish healing this.

* * *

**Stay tuned for what's coming next! goku wonders, will Sanzo wake up? how will they stop this monster?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**We're back with a new chapter. It's getting frisky, but it won't stop the BTL team. so take a warm cup of chocolate milk or soup and enjoy reading (^_^)/**_

* * *

_**After loosing the battle against Rikudo, the sanzo ikkou retires in a hostel to recover from their wounds and help Sanzo to recover. When he wakes up, he will have to explain why Rikudo was so focused to kill him.**_

* * *

_*** As the sun rised, haine slowly opened her eyes. A blurry silhouette with a red color stood before her ***_

**-Haine*** _blinks_* huh?

**-Gojyo:** would you look at that, it looks like you finally wake up.

**-Haine:** * opens her eyes and remembers a phrase "you could find yourself one morning by my side! *: Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih * hits him in the face * Gojyo

**-Gojyo**: aoutch!

**-Haine:** I can't believe ... you dared! you're really a ... why you .. aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**-Gojyo:** No no, you're mistaken ...

**-Hakkai:** * storms inside the room * What's going on?!

_*** he had just entered and hakkai found haine hiding under the sheets ***_

**-Gojyo:** I assure you hakkai, I didn't do anything!

-**Hakkai:** I doubt it ... haine, please regain your calm, there are still others who are resting.

**-Haine:** sorry ... but what were you doing there Gojyo?! what happened yesterday? aaaah I don't remember anythiiiiiing.

**-Gojyo:** unbelievable, she reacts as if she had drowned in alcohol

**-Hakkai:** it's a little funny in some ways

**-Sayuri:** Haine!

**-Haine:** onee sama, you should know that Gojyo the cockroach, he has

**-Gojyo:** done nothing for crying out loud.

**-Haine:** I'm not crying _*tries to keep her balance*_

-**Hakkai:** sayuri, you're not reasonable, why haven't you slept?

**-Sayuri:** i tried to heal sanzo's wound and I was hoping he'd open his eyes.

**-Sanzo:** OUCH!

**-Hakkai:** oh my!

**-Sayuri:** sanzo you shouldn't ...

**-Sanzo:** I do what I want ... da hell is wrong with you to scream like that?!

**-Haine:** so-sorry ... but but but ... but what happened last night? I remember we were in the jeep, onee-sama had nightmares, so I treated her w ith an illusion and after ... and after ...

**-Hakkai:** you don't remember anything after?

**-Haine:** no.

**-Gojyo:** she has the memory of a goldfish

**-Haine:** I'm not a fish!

**-Goku:** someone talked about fish? that's good, I'm

**-Everyone**: don't get started!

**-Goku:** eeeeeeeh ...

**-Haine:** sanzo, does it still hurt?

**-Sanzo:** h .. I'm fine!

**-Hakkai:** don't lie! Go back to bed!

**-Goku:** It hurts?

**-Sanzo:** are you stupid since you were born or did it come after?

**-Goku:** rrr! I'm not stupid!

**-Sayuri:** come Haine! I'll take care of you

**-Haine:** you want to explain me what happened?

**-Sayuri:** you really don't remember anything?

**-Haine**:?

**-Sayuri:** as I can see from your face you really are serious. You attacked Rikudo with all your strenght. sanzo was seriously injured. we arrived here, you created a force field to protect us and you fainted. Gojyo watched over you all night.

-**Haine:** ...

**-Sayuri:** isn't it coming back to you?

**-Haine:** Gojyo called me a fish _* cries *_

**-Sayuri:** _*starts giggling*_

**-Haine:** and sanzo ...?

**-Sayuri:** * hears some hitting with the fan* he'll be alright.

**-Haine** seriously, that guy terrifies me. are you sure he's human?

**-Sanzo:** you want to check?

**-Haine:** TERRIFYIIIIIIIIIIING! _* hides behind her sister *_

**-Sanzo:** what happened to you? You're as pale as a ghost.

**-Haine:** she saw you, and you still wonder why…

**-Sanzo:** why you little…OUCH

**-Sayuri:** sanzo you should avoid moving too much, otherwise you may open your wound

**-Sanzo:** and why is that of your business?

**-Hakkai:** sanzo, you should

-Sanzo: we're leaving immediately!

**-Goku:** hey, are you kidding? I haven't eaten yet, I'm hungry!

**-Sanzo**_* reloads his gun *_: I'll give you the corpse of Rikudo. okay?

**-Sayuri:** What? no way are you going to fight like that!

**-Haine:** sanzo I don't care that you intend to kill him, but I don't approve of all your suicidal actions. we can't do anything against him. I'll show you proof _* shows her sword *_ when I hit him, the blade cracked. there is something wrong with this guy ... and you own us explanations. You seem to know him.

**-Sanzo:** tch ... you're good at making a fool out of yourself and then you order me around.

**-Haine:** we will discuss our differences later. tell us who this guy is ...

**-Hakkai:** * _looks at the sword *_ it's as if she had tried to cut something unbreakable. the crack is clearly visible.

**-Haine:** when you know that the blade is supposed to settle everything and anything, and that it was damaged because of a supposed human body, it's kinda creepy. sanzo, I won't let the others go get slaughtered stupidly because your pride took a hit. tell us who he is.

**-Gojyo:** this is the serious side of Haine right?

**-Sayuri**: among others.

**-Sanzo:** he was in the same temple where I was raised with Komyo sanzo. Now he hates my guts, and I'm going to take him down!

**-Haine:** you deaf or what? I told you, you aren't going like that!

**-Sanzo:** gives me the sutra _*vein on the head *_

**-Hakkai:** if you're going to use it on Rikudo I agree, otherwise no.

**-Sanzo:** tss! Where are my cigarettes?

* * *

**Aw crap, it seems the're too busy fighting with each other than thinking of beating Rikudo. Let's hope they settle down soon before he shows up again. Please review (^_^)/ and look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
